Surrendering our manhood
by Descendent
Summary: Lance, Kurt, Scott, Pietro, and Bobby all tick off their signifigant others. So they hatch aploy to get them backMy first songfic


Surrendering our manhood.  
  
Hi all. It Descendent here with another installment of romantic/humor mush. I'm almost done with my other fic, Love sucks, yo. (Please read and reviews that one. I'm working really hard on it!) This fic will also take place before Hex factor, as will most of my stuff. Just a note though… I AM A HEAVY FAN OF ALL THINGS METAL/GRUNGE! I in no way condone any of the Backstreet Boys or their music. My Girlfriend on the other hand, well… she's another story. The only reason I'm writing this is to get her carefully placed idea out of my head so I can finish "Love sucks, yo" On with the craziness. And if you feel like review, it would be much appreciated.  
  
Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING AT ALL. (With the exception of Pietro's flavor of the week. I made her up.)  
  
Summary: Lance, Kurt, Scott, Bobby, and Pietro all manage to piss off their significant others. So they band together and suck up their pride to win them back. God help us all.  
  
  
Bayville High, Cafeteria 12:34:45:67 P.M.  
  
  
"Stupid, stupid, stupid…" Lance was saying out loud as he beat his head against the table. Pietro was next to him doing the exact same thing. Both of the guys managed to piss off their girlfriends to a point that no man should have to endure. Lance had done so by spitting out one of Kitty's muffins after it almost killed him. He knew it would have been safer to cross-dress down in the Deep South than place the steaming muffin in his mouth. Especially when the steam was still coming off even though the things had been backed the previous night. Pietro had done himself in by flirting with another girl in front of Allison (Flavor of the week). "What's wrong with us man?" Lance asked out of nowhere. "Why do we always strike out with the ladies?"  
  
"I have no clue on either account man." Pietro replied between smashes. "Stupid…stupid…stupid…"  
  
"Sigh…" Lance breathed before he went back to bashing his brain cells.  
  
  
Meanwhile on the other side of the room…  
  
"I can't believe I forgot about my date with Amanda!" Kurt cried as he paced back and forth.   
  
"Calm down, dude." Scott began, "At least you didn't have to deal with Jean while she's in one of her feminist mood swings."  
  
"Vas. How did you survive Muin Friend?"  
  
"I got lucky. But she's still way pissed off at me." Scott said with a sigh. Suddenly Bobby appeared with his cloths in tatters and a dazed expression on his face. "Let me guess. You ticked off Jubilee again?" Scott asked.  
  
"Is it my fault I missed our date because I couldn't get into the stupid mansion." Bobby said with a humph as he sat down. "Well at least we're not the only ones with women troubles."   
  
"What do you vean by that?" Kurt asked, finally sitting down.  
  
"Oh, I overheard Lance and Pietro talking about their respective mishaps with their girlfriends." Bobby said. Suddenly he got a mischievous grin. "Guys I have an idea!" He said before he had them lean in and he whispered his idea to them.  
  
"Vas. That's so crazy it might just work." Kurt said in astonishment. "But will those two go for it?" He asked as pointed at Lance and Pietro beating their heads in.  
  
"They will when we tell them their alternatives." Scott said as he sucked up his huge amount of pride, (Bigger than Pietro's ego!) and approached the Brotherhood boys with Kurt and Bobby in tow. "Here goes nothing…" Scott said as he told Bobby's idea to his arch-nemesis's. Instead of them laughing though, Lance recommended a place to prepare and they set in motion the greatest, most stupidest, most romantic plot in the history of Bayville High into effect.  
  
The next Day (The girls are still pissed)  
  
Kitty, Amanda, Allison (Flavor of the week), Jean, and Jubilee were all sitting in the front row of the 3rd Annual Bayville Talent Show. They had each received a letter telling them where to sit in the show. For some reason they were all sitting a little further away from everyone else in the audience and a little closer to the stage.. (Can you say Plot Device?)  
  
"Like, this had better be good." Kitty said as she crossed her arm, watching the various no-talented performers do their acts. "I'm missing valuable shopping time."  
  
"Ya, well Scott better have had a damn good reason for this. That's all I have to say." Jean said icily. The other girls all harrumphed in agreement.  
  
"Lets all give a big round of applause for 'Satan's Penis'" Principle Kelly shouted into the mike. The sound of crickets chirping in the background was heard as Kelly began to sweat. "Uh… Ok then. Now for our final act of this evening…" Suddenly the student body erupted in applause at his comment. "Uh… The Heartbroken." Kelly said as he got off the stage as he muttered to himself. "God I need a drink."  
  
The lights dimmed and five figures clad in all black wearing leather trench coats emerged from off stage. Because it was dark no one could I.D. them, that is until the lights came back on. And there they stood. With their hair slicked back and looking damn fine. (My girl-friends words not mine.) They stood in front of five microphones and began surrendering their dignity.  
  
All: Show me the meaning of being lonely  
  
The music began as they looked at their respective girls. They managed to hit all the proper keys and sound exactly like they should have.  
  
Scott: So many words, for the broken heart  
It's hard to see, in a crimson love  
So hard to breathe, walk with me, and maybe.  
  
Bobby: Nights of light, so soon become  
Wild and free, I can feel the sun  
Your every wish, will be done  
They tell me…  
  
All: Show me the meaning of being lonely  
Is this the feeling I need to walk with?  
Tell me why, I can't be there where you are   
There's something missing in my heart.  
  
Lance: Life goes on, as it never ends.  
Eyes of stone, observe the trends  
They never say, forever gaze at it fully  
  
Kurt:Guilty roads to an endless love (All: Endless love…)  
There's no control  
Are you with me now?   
Your every wish will be done  
They tell me…  
  
All: Show me the meaning of being lonely  
Is this the feeling I need to walk with? (Lance: Tell me why)  
Tell me why, I can't be there where you are   
There's something missing in my… heart  
  
Pietro: There's no where to run  
I have no place to go   
Surrender my heart, body and soul  
  
All:How can it be you're asking me to feel  
The things you never show… (Pietro: Show…)  
  
The music played as the guys all gave deep gazes at their respective gals.  
  
Lance:You were missing in my…  
Kurt:Heart…  
Bobby: Tell me why can't I be there when you are?  
  
All:Show me the meaning of being lonely  
Is this the feeling I need to walk with? (Lance: Tell me why)  
Tell me why, I can't be there where you are (Bobby: Where you are…)  
There's something missing in my heart (Lance: Cause you were missing in my heart…)  
Show me the meaning of being lonely (Lance: Being Lonely…)  
Is this the feeling I need to walk with? (Pietro:Tell me why)  
Tell me why, (Can I be there?) I can't be there where you are (Where you are…)  
There's something missing in my… heart.  
  
The music ended ant the crowd went wild. The girls were stunned into silence. A tear ran down more than one of their eyes. Then the next song began. This time the guys put on those head set mikes and approached their special girls.  
  
Bobby approaches Jubilee and stares into her eyes.  
Bobby: Yea-aa. You are my fire…  
The one, desire...  
Believe, when I say  
I want it that a way.  
  
Kurt approaches Amanda from behind and rests his chin on her shoulder, next to her ear.  
Kurt:That we, are two worlds apart  
Can't reach to your heart  
When you say  
That I want it that way.  
Tell me why…  
  
All: Ain't nothing but a heartache (Kurt: Tell me why…)  
Ain't nothing but a mistake  
Tell me why… (Kurt: I never wanna hear you say…)  
I want it that away  
  
Pietro sits down on Allison's lap lightly. He caresses her short black hair.  
Pietro: Am I, your fire?  
Your one desire…  
Yes I know it's too late  
But I want it that away…  
Tell me why?  
  
All: Ain't nothing but a heartache (Pietro: Tell me why…)  
Ain't nothing but a mistake  
Tell me why… (Pietro: I never wanna hear you say…)  
I want it that away  
  
Scott leans on the stage and stands in front of Jean, being the "Passionate Friend" while a very pissed off Duncan and Tayren look on.  
Scott: Now I can see that we've fallen apart  
From the way that it used to be… (All: Yeah…)   
No matter the distance (Lance is now in the background singing as well)  
I want you to know that  
That deep down in side of me…  
  
Lance kneels in front of Kitty, taking her hand in his while he tips her chin so they stare into each other's eyes. (A/N: Told you it was going to be romantic mush.)  
Lance:You are… my fire.  
The one… Desire  
You are… (Others each sing their own "You are")  
  
Bobby: Don't wanna hear you   
  
They all get up and jump back onto the stage as they continue.  
All: Say ain't nothing but a heartache  
Ain't nothing but a mistake  
  
Bobby: I wanna hear you say  
  
All:I never wanna hear you say (Pietro: Oh, yea…)  
I want it that away  
  
Lance: Tell me why…  
  
All:Ain't nothing but a heartache(Lance: Tell me why.)  
Ain't nothing but a mistake  
Tell me why…   
I never wanna hear you say (Bobby: I wanna hear you say)  
I want it that away  
  
Lance: Tell me why…(Hold it during the next set.)  
  
All (w/o Lance): Ain't nothing but a heartache  
Ain't nothing but a mistake  
Tell me why…   
I never wanna hear you say  
I want it that away.  
  
Lance: Cause I want it that away…  
  
And lo and behold it worked as the girls jumped onto the stage and onto their boy friends. (Well Scott and Jean just gave each other a slight hug and a good pat on the back. Hey they're currently involved with other people right now! Cut me some slack.) And that is how five guys set the bar for romantic acts in Bayville high. As well as give the remaining members of the Brotherhood and X-Men ammunition for making fun of them. But hey what are you going to do. Loves a bitch.  
  
  
That's all folks. I just needed to get this out of my head. I would like to thank all the little people who made this possible. Literally. Midgets assembled the stage, people. I would like to thank my girlfriend/ muse and more importantly the readers for dragging through that mesh. I had each of the players sing the parts that fit them best so if that answers a question or two then there. As always Reviews are welcome and expected. 


End file.
